


限定外授课

by nanorio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Germanest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Shame
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanorio/pseuds/nanorio
Summary: Prussia gives young Germany a special lesson in diplomacy: how to manipulate other nations in private time.Germany doesn't get much from this lesson though. He is too busy dealing with his overloaded sensations for the first time.
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	限定外授课

**Author's Note:**

> 背景:
> 
> 普鲁士和德国的关系比看上去的复杂。  
> 德国的出生是普鲁士一手安排的。德国所统御的范围更广，但他却没有决策权，只能跟随在普鲁士身后。但是德国的人民却有另一种思潮，他们认同德国，而不是把他当做普鲁士的某种附属。普鲁士和上司从一开始就小心防范事态往这个方向发展，他们希望德国能完全处于自己的控制下。  
> 就国家意识体而言，基尔伯特担负着教育路德维希的责任，传授他治国之道，也悉心照料他的成长。对路德来说，基尔是一位严厉却不失慈爱的兄长。  
> 进入青春期后的路德接触了一些反叛的朋友，他们讨厌普鲁士代表的王权。他们有的受到了东边朋友的影响，有的希望用新的概念团结域内的人民。路德对这些新的想法很好奇，但他隐隐觉得基尔不会喜欢。

基尔伯特在授课结束后让路德维希晚上8点去他的房间。这有些不寻常，基尔波特很少在晚上和路德维希见面。作为国家的代表，他通常有很多应酬，也有不少政务要处理，当然这部分是因为白天的教学占用了工作时间。此刻，路德维希尚在疑惑中，基尔伯特就像往常一样迅速地整理好东西离开了，不愧是军人作风。

路德维希晚上去的时候基尔伯特还在忙着公务。听见敲门声他头也没抬，只是让路德在沙发上等。路德拘谨地坐在沙发上，环顾这个曾经很熟悉的房间，陈设基本没变，还是一样的简朴，沙发对着的墙上挂着弗立茨的画像。在他很小的时候是和基尔住一个房间的，但那是很早之前的事了，现在的路德已经差不多是青少年了。过了差不多半小时，基尔伯特才从办公桌前站起来，他挠了挠银色的头发，向沙发这边走来。路德本来都有些懒散的躺在沙发上，听见脚步声又打起精神坐得笔直。基尔摆摆手，示意他放松，然后在他身旁坐下。

抱歉让你等这么久。

没关系，兄长。 路德轻轻地说。不知道是不是因为心虚，路德最近比往常还畏惧基尔。

我还有重要的一课没有教你。尚在忐忑中的路德听见基尔这样说后，便抬起头来望着他。

外交。

路德有些疑惑，外交的课前不是两年前就开始上了吗？

基尔伯特撇了一眼路德维希说不是那种官方的外交，而是台面下的外交，是国家之间的某种互动。不要小看这种互动，某些时候甚至可以左右事态真正的进展。说完基尔伯特定定地看着路德维希。

今天我要给你上第一课。

路德维希，站起来。语气不容置疑，是基尔伯特授课时用的那种语调，比平常更严厉。

路德赶忙站起来。

把你的衣服脱了。

这个突然出现的命令让路德有点恍神，他理解不了这和授课有什么关系，但还是照做了，用平时训练的速度脱下自己的外套，并把它折叠整齐放在沙发垫上。

继续。下装和靴子都要脱掉。

路德的疑问加重了，但还是机械地动作。现在，他光着脚，穿着自己的衬衣衬裤站得笔直。

继续。

这次路德的动作有点犹豫，他手停在领口上，但并没有继续，他低声说，可是再继续下去...会不雅观，有辱国格！

在以往的授课中，着装以及有关国家尊严的一切事项都是着重强调的部分，所以此时的路德维希才有勇气出声抗议。

这里没有别人。基尔伯特淡定地说，好像路德维希刚才的不服从并没有让他介意。确实，有关尊严国格之类的要求都是适用于对外的交往，好像并未涉及兄弟之间。和基尔的关系算是对外吗？这个念头还未在路德脑海里成型就一闪而过。

路德低下头，缓缓地解开衬衣的纽扣。他一面担心基尔伯特会训斥他太慢，一面回想以前是否在基尔伯特面前这样赤裸过，或许小的时候基尔见过自己洗澡吧。不知为何，这样想了后路德有点松了一口气。他转身叠好脱下的衬衣，开始着手处理自己的衬裤。衬裤有点紧，他只得从大腿开始

慢慢往下捋。路德有些着急，好在基尔并没有催促。好不容易将一双腿从衬裤里解放出来，路德看着自己光裸的下身，有点害羞，他用衬裤挡着迅速转过身，以背对基尔的姿势将这最后的衣物折叠好。

站到我面前来。

路德知道自己无处可逃，还是慢慢走到基尔的面前。

立正！基尔伯特像在训练场上一样向他发出命令。

路德昂首看着对面的墙壁，墙上什么都没有，只有深色的墙纸。虽然看不见基尔伯特的脸，但是路德能感觉到他的视线扫过自己的身体。现在他全身光裸，双臂夹在身侧，隐私的部位大剌剌地暴露在基尔的视线中，上面还有刚刚长出的稀疏毛发。而基尔却穿着白天的军服，连袖口都扣得严严实实。这种对比让少年更加羞耻，胸口往上到脸颊都慢慢染上了一层粉色。虽然是国家的化身，但路德维希从小并没有享受过奢侈的待遇，管家和女仆的职责只限于清扫房间，准备食物和一周一次的衣物清洗，类似洗澡这些事路德维希从很小的时候就是自己一个人做，所以这样在人前裸露还是第一次，至少是长大后的第一次。要是是在澡堂，基尔也是裸露的话应该可能可以接受吧。路德这才想起他从来没看过基尔伯特军服下的身体，基尔就算负伤回来，也从来都是避着他清理创口。这样一想路德突然有些愤愤不平，为什么只有自己要面对这样的窘态。

路德想摆脱这些乱七八糟的想法，于是努力盯着对面的墙纸看，想看清墙纸上的图案，可惜光线太暗。他又试图回想之前来这个房间的时候，有没有留意墙纸的图案，可惜什么都想不起。路德烦躁地自暴自弃，看来怎样都无法从现实的羞耻感中逃脱出来。

过来，坐下。

路德在自我厌弃的斗争中听见基尔伯特的声音，于是他匆匆收回自己盯着墙纸的视线，正好和基尔伯特的眼睛对上。基尔伯特还是授课时的严肃表情，对上路德的眼神后，他拍了拍自己的大腿。

路德有些当机，他好像理解不了这个简单的命令，或者他理解了，却不相信是真的。真是个诡异的命令。

路德维希，过来坐在我腿上。

清晰明了的命令，没有一丝含糊不清的地方。路德机械地走过去。他拿不准自己应该怎样坐在另一个人的腿上，这是他很久都没有做过的事了。在刚刚成为国家意识体的时候，基尔伯特抱过他，哦，他当时也被安置在腿上，背枕着基尔伯特的腹部，两只脚搭在基尔大腿的一侧，身体被基尔稳稳固定在他怀里，以这样的姿势接受诸侯大臣的祝福。

路德想模仿这样的姿势坐在基尔伯特的腿上，却发现以他现在的身高很难实现。他的腿脚过长，虽不能踩在地上，但也很难随心地动作，只能紧紧贴着基尔的腿；他的肩膀抵着基尔的胸膛，头已经到了对方颈窝的位置。路德别扭地坐在基尔腿上，无所适从。

基尔伯特的手梏着路德的腰侧，将他转了小半圈，从侧坐调整为背靠着自己，这下路德的背抵着基尔伯特的胸腹，严丝合缝。基尔军服上的饰品硌着皮肤，让路德稍微有点不舒服。他的两只脚现在也被迫分开，在基尔伯特的腿两边垂着。

在深色衣料的衬托下，路德的隐私部位存在感更盛。就算自己偏着头，那肉粉色的一团却总存在在视野里。路德索性闭上眼睛，不去看那让他难堪的东西，那软软的一团根部现在长着稀疏的金色毛发。少年特有的敏感总是让他对这些身体上的变化感到羞耻。他羞于让基尔伯特，这个看着他长大的兄长，知晓他的这些变化。

基尔伯特的左手慢慢滑向路德维希的大腿内侧，虽带有些力度，却还是让路德打了一个寒颤。基尔的手干燥温暖，手指和手掌都带有长期握剑留下的薄茧。这样略微粗糙的皮肤摩挲着路德大腿内部的嫩肉，让路德觉得有些酥痒，忍不住想合上腿。

啪！

别动。基尔伯特不轻不重地打在那片企图合拢的嫩肉上，虽不怎么疼，却让路德的羞耻感更重。他一直勤勉好学，力图做好兄长教他的每一件事，很久没有被体罚过的他，却在这时挨了打，还打在那样的地方，路德感觉泪水已经在眼眶里打转了。

没想到接下来还有更羞耻的事等着他。他感觉基尔伯特的手在碰自己的那团软肉。路德不敢睁眼，他感觉基尔伯特的手指自下而上轻轻划过那里的皮肤。他有些喘不上气，脑子轰隆轰隆地响，好像所有的血液都快速涌了上去。他不知道那里是可以这样被抚摸的，虽然他十分注重自己的清洁，可那里，那里毕竟是排泄的器官...为什么基尔伯特，那个比他还洁癖的兄长要碰那里？！

似乎是觉察到了路德维希的动静，基尔伯特停下了手中的动作。

不舒服吗？

路德憋了半晌才小声说，我晚上还没有沐浴。

我知道，你都是睡前沐浴的。有什么问题吗？

路德不敢继续申辩，显然基尔伯特知道要做什么，他就是要触碰这个肮脏的东西，那自己有什么好说的呢，只会显得扭扭捏捏。

没有。

该死！他讨厌自己委屈的声音。

基尔伯特似乎没有留意，只是继续手上的动作。路德感觉那些粗糙的摩擦一遍遍地自下而上，又自上而下地刺激着那里的皮肤。好像有什么东西要在那里发芽，想要顶破周围那些桎梏。他想要更多的摩擦，对，摩擦可以给他更多冲破屏障的能量。

动作戛然而止。他为破土而出做的努力被生生终止，他本能地往上顶弄，想制造些新的摩擦。他有些焦躁地睁开眼，却被眼前的画面泼了一盆凉水。在基尔手里的那个怪虫是什么，为什么它连着我的身体？！路德本能地扭头想把这个画面排除出自己的视野，不想却被基尔捏住了下颌。

不要动。仔细看。基尔伯特说话时的气息吐进路德的耳朵，撩拨得他神经震颤，从后颈到尾椎一阵酥麻。

路德惊恐地看着基尔伯特手中的怪虫，那确实是自己身体的一部分，只是从未见过的形态。基尔的手指现在又开始重新动作了。他拢着那只怪虫，不疾不徐地撸动。

你对弗朗西斯怎么看？

弗朗西斯？路德花了会儿功夫才意识到基尔伯特在说什么。他的脑子还没从刚才的视觉冲击中恢复过来。为什么基尔这会儿要提起别人？路德有些不爽。

法国...是个强大的国家。虽然现在...还没有恢复元气，不过...不能对他...掉以轻心。

基尔伯特停下撸动，拇指似有若无地擦过路德性器的顶端。

我问你对他这个人怎么看？

刚才那一下让路德发出了奇怪的声音。他刚说完话，嘴好好的闭着，却还是在喉头发出了声音，一种路德以前从来没有发出过的，像女孩子一般音调很高的声音。路德还来不及羞耻，就被基尔伯特新的提问牵走了思绪。

他似乎是个圆滑的人，不管什么境地都能应付自如。他也很享受艺术和美食。如果...如果需要得到他的好感，可以从这里入手。

路德只见过弗朗西斯几次，印象里是个比基尔伯特表情更为柔和的人，但仅此而已，他和那位有着金色长发的人并没有多少交道，事实上他和任何国家都没有多少交道，一直是基尔伯特在打理外交事务。路德维希努力回想之前的授课，回忆基尔伯特对他讲的维也纳会议的情形，试图拼凑出弗朗西斯某种更为立体的形象。

弗朗西斯是个很注重享乐的人。你说的不错，他处事圆滑，不会在无谓的小事上纠结。只要开出合适的条件，他会与你合作。不过前提是——

基尔伯特继续用拇指玩弄着柱体的顶部，或重或轻地擦过顶端的小口。路德维希紧紧捂住自己的嘴，生怕又发出那种难堪的声音。

——你能让他愉悦。

基尔伯特的右手在路德维希的身体上游弋，从下腹部到胸部，他捻起路德的乳头---

他会喜欢你的。

胸口叠加的刺激让路德维希终于忍不住呻吟出口，软糯的声音从指缝漏了出来。

罗德里赫，体力欠佳的家伙。对他要温柔，但稍加羞辱也不碍事。

路德维希柱体顶端的小口现在已经分泌了不少液体，在基尔伯特细致的撸动下被涂满了整个柱身，亮晶晶的。基尔伯特的手指继续向下揉搓两颗肉球，粘液和皮肤摩擦出的黏腻水声刺激着路德的鼓膜。

菲利克斯和马蒂亚斯，看上去高傲自大，实际外强中干，老是头脑发热做些不自量力的挑衅，你只需要稍微强势一点展示你的力量——

基尔的声音贴着路德的耳朵，空气的涟漪激起鼓膜的颤动。声音贴得那么近，路德却不知道那些声音的意义。只有那些颤动传递到了神经上，一路向下奔涌，汇入快感的潮水之中。胯下的性器越发高昂，路德感觉到基尔手上的动作越来越快，越来越粗暴。他的心跳也跟着加快，脑子里只剩快感之潮一波波冲刷神经，他本能地想要索取更多。路德无意识地顶胯，在基尔伯特手中寻求更多的满足。终于，性器顶端喷出了一小股白色的粘稠液体，大部分黏在基尔伯特的手指上，还有些溅到了路德的小腹上。

像被抽走了力气一样，路德瘫软在基尔的怀里。房间里不算热，路德维希却浑身湿透。脑子里潮水冲刷的喧嚣声音都沉静了下来，他像一尾被冲上岸的鱼，急促呼吸着。

  
做的不错。

基尔伯特温柔地抚摸着路德的胸口安抚他，又低头亲了亲他汗涔涔的额头。


End file.
